


Wedding Favours

by Rosebudwhite



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Benedict have been invited to a wedding; will their fame be a help or a hindrance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Favours

“Remind me why we’re here?” Benedict ran his finger under his collar and loosened his tie slightly. The heat of the July day was only just beginning, he was really not looking forward to this.

“You’re my date.” Tom chuckled beside him from the driver’s seat of the Jag.

“No, really, why me?”

“Because I’m sick to coming to these things by myself and ending up being made a spectacle. At least with you here, I should get some breaks from the constant family badgering.”

Benedict simply scoffed and watched the Hampshire countryside roll past out of the car window. They were headed to the wedding of Tom’s sister’s boyfriend’s cousin. Or something like that. Benedict really didn’t know, nor at this point care. He would be dutiful and polite and say how lovely the bride looked. Yet in reality he was here for the free food and a day out of the house.

——-

The bride had looked beautiful, and the ceremony was romantic, and grandmothers had cried. The bucks fizz had flowed and now the two of them were standing in the queue for the receiving line. Ben’s stomach rumbled with the thought of the food ahead of them. Breakfast had been one too many hours ago.

Provided for their information was a decorated seating plan, which they perused while they waited. Tom scanned down the table lists, named for songs by some dodgy pop band that the bride and groom both shared a passion for.

“Ah ha!” Tom exclaimed, “here we are… Oh.” His voice dropped.

“I don’t like that oh, what is it?” Benedict peered over his shoulder. “Oh.” He repeated his friend’s shock.

“Singles table or have we been sold off to the highest bidders?”

Ben decided it was time this wedding worked in their favour. “It could be fun.”

“Fun? I don’t like that tone of voice, Benedict.” Tom looked at his friend who simply raised his eyebrow at him. “Ohhhhh, you mean ‘fun’.”

“You’ve read the Hunger Games...”

“The odds have truly landed in our favour.”

——-

They were the first to find their table and Ben scanned the name cards. The men had been sat next to each other and Ben decided that simply wouldn’t do, he ran around the table quickly collecting the cards. “Do you want Sarah, Chloe, Kirsty or Amy?”

Tom deliberated, “I’ve never had a Chloe…”

Benedict giggled and placed Tom’s card down with Chloe next to him, “Can I have Kirsty?”

“By all means, do you want Sarah as well?”

“Deal.” He placed the last cards down. Now the two of them would spend the meal facing each other with a girl on either side.

Tom pulled out his chair and scanned the crowds weaving throughout the tables. “Now we wait.”

 


End file.
